


Sharp

by ladyofrosefire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Avantika is a bad person, Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Piercings, dubiously consensual piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: More Fjord trash fjic. Thank you to the new CritFic Discord for prompting this particular idea.This fic is also Not Good on the consent front. Do not read it if this is going to be a problem.





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cinderpaw1 for starting this particular discussion.
> 
> 50th fanfic!

“Sensitive?” Avantika asked, rubbing her thumb around and around one of Fjord’s nipples.

“Uh—” he cleared his throat. _Watch the voice_. “Yeah. Yes, Captain.”

She hummed, rolling her hips against his. The fabric of her pants dragged against his bare cock and Fjord bit back a groan. He let her guide his hands to the headboard and did not pull away even when she took her scarf and used it to bind his hands in place.

“Captain—?”

“Shhh, _ne t’inquiéte pas,_ ” she climbed off of him, a sharp smile on her lips, “I will be right back.”

She went only to her desk a few feet away, bending and rummaging in a drawer before coming back with a lit candle, a bottle of clear alcohol, a cloth, and a leather case. Avantika unrolled the case on Fjord’s stomach. It was full of needles of various thicknesses and lengths.

Fjord jerked against the scarf. “Captain, hold on just a—”

“Do you want to come, _mon cher?_ ” she brushed her fingers up the length of his cock.

“Yeah— yeah, I do.”

Gods help him.

Avantika straddled him again. She worked her hips against his as she toyed with the various needles, comparing them to a pair of gold hoops she withdrew from a pocket in the leather case. And, despite himself, he pushed up against her.

“Hold the candle for me,” she ordered, setting it between his hands.

Hot wax dribbled down its sides and over his fingers, but he held it steady as she heated the needle. Alcohol splashed across his chest. It stung faintly. Avantika wiped away the excess. She poured more alcohol over the needle before pinching his nipple tight between thumb and forefinger and bringing the needle’s tip to it.

“Now, Fjord,” she was still grinning that wicked grin.

His stomach turned into a tight, hard knot.

“Hold very still.”

Then she pushed the needle through.

Fjord screamed. Without a battle to numb it, the pain stayed with him, seeming to radiate through his chest. When he looked down, the needle was still in place, a bead of blood running down his chest. He panted through his nose, eyes wide, hands clenched around the candle. More wax splattered his hands.

“Your friends are going to think I’m killing you,” Avantika tutted as she drew the needle out.

She put the hoop in its place and clicked it shut. The needle went back on top of the case. Then she stood. She shoved her pants off of her hips and slid out of her smallclothes as well.

“Open.” Fjord hesitated and she reached out to dig her fingers into the hinge of his jaw. “ _Open._ ”

He opened his mouth, and she stuffed her smalls into it. Her taste flooded across his tongue. They muffled the groan he let out as she settled over his hips again.

Again, the needle went into the candle flame. Again, she splashed his chest with alcohol. It stung the first hole she’d punched in him and he bucked under her, arms jerking as he tried to reach for his chest. He couldn’t stop panting.

“You need to hold still.”

There was steel in her tone. It froze him where he lay, his breath stopped in his throat.

She punched the needle through again. This time, his cry was muffled by the wad of fabric in his mouth. Avantika left his hands bound as she fitted in the second hoop and splashed more of the alcohol across his chest. She flicked both rings and fresh beads of blood trickled from the piercings. Fjord yelped. Then she stood and took kit, candle, bottle, and cloth back to her desk. When she returned this time, she held a familiar vial.

Fjord opened his mouth without protest, this time. Avantika tugged her smallclothes from between his teeth and then poured the healing potion down his throat. There was a prickle in his chest as the piercings healed.

Experimentally, she flicked at them again. He gasped, but at least this time it did not feel like he was going to get the rings yanked out.

“ _Magnifique,_ ” Avantika declared. Then she settled over him again and took hold of the rings with either thumb and forefinger. “Let’s see what we can do with these.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... the antithesis of [Darling, it's Better. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412263)
> 
> As always, find me at ask-ladyofrosefire <3


End file.
